The Experiment
by ninjacat5
Summary: Titans East come over and Speedy and Raven are left at the tower. Can they find love even with a jealous leader, crazy emotions, and a mirror stealing bad dude? Rated for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day for the titans. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing videogames, Jinx and Terra were cheering their boyfriends on (Jinx and Kid Flash didn't work and Terra remembered everything and came back), Robin was teaching Starfire how to cook cookies, and Raven was sitting by the window reading a thick book. The TV blared CYBORG WON! Beast Boy gasped and threw his controller down.

"WHAT! HE CHEATED!" Beast Boy yelled at the TV.

"Beast Boy, the TV isn't going to answer back." Raven said. Beast Boy looked at her and glared.

"I realize that."

"Well then, save us all a headache and don't do it." Beast Boy huffed. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's okay BB, in my mind, you always win." Terra said, wrapping her arms around Beast Boy. Raven rolled her eyes. Beast Boy noticed this.

"You know, people might actually like you if you didn't do what you're doing now." Beast Boy confessed to Raven. She took a sip of her herbal tea and kept reading. "Hello?" Raven kept reading. "Fine then, be your bitchy self." Raven sipped her tea and read. Beast Boy stopped trying and told Terra some cheesy jokes. "Who has the easiest job in the world?" Terra shook her head. "Candle makers…They only work on wick ends!" Terra and Beast Boy started laughing.

The door rang through the tower. Raven got up and stretched. "I'll get it." She walked down the corridors to the door and opened it. The Titans East were at the other side. "Um hi." Raven said.

"Hey Raven." Bumble Bee said, sticking out her hand. Raven didn't take it so Bumble Bee continued. "Our jet ran out of fuel and we landed here. Do you think Sparky could fuel it up for us?"

"Sure, come in." Raven said. She moved to the side and Titans East came in. She noticed Mas and Menos weren't with them. "Where are Mas and Menos?"

"We left them at the tower." Aqualad said.

Raven nodded. She closed the door and walked through the corridors. She entered the common room and Robin spoke up, not looking away from the cookies that were moving.

"Who was that?" Raven was about to answer when Bumble Bee cut her off.

"It was us." Everyone looked up and ran towards them. Raven walked off to the cookies and destroyed them before they got loose. She then went back to her spot and grabbed her stuff and teleported into her room. She sat on her bed and meditated.

"Why are you guys here?" Terra asked.

"Ran out of fuel in the jet. Cy, can you give us some?" Speedy replied.

"Course man, but it's gonna take some time. You guys will probably have to stay the night." Cyborg replied. They nodded.

"Shall we partake in a movie?" Starfire asked.

"Yes!" Everyone shouted together. They all grabbed their jackets and headed into the garage. They climbed into Cyborg's car and Beast Boy's green Hummer. Speedy stood by the garage door.

"Are you coming?" Robin shouted.

"Nah, I think I'll stay here." Speedy shouted. Robin nodded and the cars drove off into the light snow. Speedy walked back upstairs and made some hot chocolate.

************

Raven woke up from a pleasant dream, a dream with silent Beast Boys. She looked at her clock. It read 2:15 P.M. "I've been asleep for an hour. Great." She got off her bed, grabbed the book she was reading and the empty mug, and headed for the common room. As she walked there, she noted that it was silent. _Maybe my dream did come true._ She made it and opened the door. She walked to the sink and placed her mug in it and walked to the couch. _Where is everyone?_ _Maybe they went somewhere._ She looked for a note and found none. _They left me again. I wonder if Cyborg hooked the jet back up._ She transported to the roof. The jet was there and so was the fuel tank, but they weren't connected. She knew how it worked, so she connected the pipe to the side and teleported back to the couch. She sat down and started reading. She was reading for a good five minutes when Speedy walked up behind her. He bended down to whisper in her ear,

"Well, the sleeping beauty woke up." Raven turned around in a battle stance. Once she saw who it was, she dropped the stance and sat back on the couch. "To bad I wasn't able to kiss you."

"What do you want Speedy?"

"To hang out with a hot titan." Speedy replied, feeling smart.

"Starfire and Terra aren't here." Raven replied, turning a page in her book. Speedy dropped the smile.

"I know." Raven decided it was time to drop the subject.

"Do you know where they went?" She asked. Speedy flipped over the back of the couch and landed on the left of Raven.

"To go see some movie." He replied.

"Why aren't you with them then?" Raven said, her eyes glued to her book.

"Cause I knew you were still here." Raven nodded.

"That's a first." Raven whispered to herself, but Speedy heard.

"What's a first?" Raven shook her head, not replying, so Speedy kept begging. "Please tell me, please tell me, please tell me!" Raven rolled her eyes.

"You're as bad as Beast Boy!" she semi-yelled at him. "People don't miss out on stuff for me." Speedy looked at her.

"Really?" He asked sympathy in his eyes. Raven looked up at his masked eyes and felt the sympathy.

"Don't feel sorry for me." She replied, looking back at her book. Speedy smiled.

"I'll always miss out on stuff for you babe."

"Don't call me 'babe' and I highly doubt that." Raven replied. She got up and walked in the kitchen to make some more tea. Speedy followed.

"Fine then, I'll just have to prove it to you." Speedy said.

"How are you going to do that?" Raven asked. She reached for a box of tea bags, but they were too high, so Speedy grabbed them for her. She took them and mumbled a thank you. "You know, this is the longest conversation I've ever had with some one outside of Titans West." Speedy nodded.

"Well, maybe if you did more stuff with people-." Speedy started.

"They know I can't because of my powers." Raven said.

"But you defeated the dude! Do you even try?" Raven sighed. He got her there. Speedy turned Raven around. The touch tensed her up, but he didn't care. "You're too afraid to try. Here, why don't we try an experiment. You come to the movies with me tonight and see what happens with your powers. If they act up, I'll drop it. If they don't we'll go from there, okay?" Raven looked in his masked eyes and knew this was him, not some dare. She sighed.

"Fine."


	2. anticipation

**Hey! Ok this is the next chap. I hope you like it!!**

**Special thanks to: **

**x0xPuppyLuhve **

**TeenTitansGirl**

**empress of evil**

**ashleyluvv**

**Akhello**

**cuzimaw3som317**

**silverangel72955, for**** reviewing my story!**

**I forgot the Disclaimer for the first chap so this one is for both. Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans or anything relating to Teen Titans :'(**

**P.S. Sorry this took sooooo long! I write one chap, post it, and write the next so yeah and my teachers decided these two weeks should have a lot of homework.**

* * *

Raven was pacing in her room. She was completely worried about the date she had with Speedy. _What if I cause chaos thanks to my powers?_ She thought. She grasped the bridge of her nose and sighed. _Maybe I should talk to Starfire. She might help._ Raven decided. She walked out of her room and down the hallway. She made it to Starfire's room and knocked softly.

"Come in." said a sweet girlish voice from behind the door. Raven opened it silently and walked in. Starfire looked up at the visitor and flew up from her bed. "Friend Raven, what brings you here?" Raven looked at her uncertainly, but her eyes showed nothing.

"Do you promise not to tell?" Raven asked. Starfire nodded her head excitedly. Raven continued. "Ok well I have a date tonight to the-."

"YAY!!!" Starfire screamed on the top of her lungs. Starfire flew to Raven and gave her a bone-squishing hug. "Who is the lucky man?" She asked, letting go of the now blue Raven. Raven looked at Starfire and continued.

"Well, it's um," Raven paused and looked at Starfire uncertainly. "Speedy." She whispered quietly. Starfire's eyes widened and she silently brought her hand to her open mouth.

"Our Speedy?" Raven nodded her head. "I just ask, why? He does not seem like your type." Starfire finished.

"It's more or less an experiment. He wants to test my emotions." Starfire slowly came out of her shock and sat on her purple, circular bed. Raven followed and sat on the opposite side. "I'm just a little…worried."

"About what? I doubt he will harm you in any way." Starfire questioned. Raven sighed.

"I know, but what about my powers? They might go haywire." Raven replied. She looked around Starfire's room and silently shuddered from the bright colors and girly toys.

"You did defeat your father, right?" Raven nodded, bringing her attention back to Starfire. "Then aren't you free from his hold over your emotions?"

"But what if they aren't? What if I feel too much?" Raven asked with no emotion. Starfire smiled sweetly.

"But isn't that just life, to make mistakes and to learn from them as well?" Starfire asked. Raven thought for a second and Starfire swore Raven's face had a ghost of a smile on it. Raven slowly got up and hugged Starfire nicely. Starfire was shocked, but hugged her back.

"Thank you Starfire, that makes complete sense. I'm glad I came to you for advice." Raven said while letting go. She headed for the door.

"You are welcome, friend Raven." Starfire said as Raven exited the room.

***************

Speedy flickered through the channels on the giant flat-screen TV. He wasn't paying attention, but rather to his thoughts. _I can't believe she actually said yes! This is the best day ever!_ He face was plastered with a giant goofy smile when Robin walked in. He saw Speedy at the couch and sat next to him. Speedy didn't notice Robin at all.

"Hello?" Robin asked, waving his hand in front of Speedy's masked eyes. Speedy shook his head and turned his attention to Robin.

"Where is everyone?" He asked.

"Um, Cy and Jinx are in the garage, Bee, Aqualad, Beast Boy, and Terra are in the training room, Star is in her room, and I haven't seen Raven since we got back from the movies." Robin replied. Speedy's smile widened when Raven's name was said.

"Oh, cool." Speedy said, looking back at the TV. Robin noticed his happy look.

"Why are you so happy?" Speedy looked up at this and smiled a sly smile.

"I have a date tonight."

"Oh really? Who's the lucky girl?" Robin replied without much care.

"Raven," Robin looked up and his mask widened in shock. Then he doubled over in laughter. Speedy looked at him questionably.

"What's so funny?" Speedy asked the now chuckling Robin. Robin sat back up and placed his arms on the back of the couch in a comfortable manor.

"You thought you could pull that joke over on me!" Robin exclaimed, smiling like an idiot. Speedy glared at Robin and looked back at the TV showing some investigation show.

"I'm not lying. You can ask Raven." He mumbled. Robin looked at Speedy and saw his face in a pissed off manor. His eyes widened.

"You're telling the truth." Robin whispered. He sat there shocked for a good few minutes then looked at Speedy seriously. He poked Speedy's shoulder, and Speedy looked at him.

"What?" He asked, irritated.

"Treat her nice. She had a hard life and I don't want you screwing up what we were able to fix. If you do, I will personally kick your ass and kill-."

"I get it! I will be great to her." Speedy cut him off. Robin nodded his head and grabbed the remote from the counter and switched the channel.

"Why do you like her?" Robin asked calmer.

"I don't really know."

"She isn't going to be a one night stand." Robin said.

"I know! I would never do that to her." Speedy said and glanced at the clock on the wall. It read 5:30 P.M. "Shit!" Speedy exclaimed. He ran out of the room, then ran back in. "Can I borrow some of your clothes?" Robin nodded. Speedy then ran down the corridors and saw Raven exiting Starfire's room. He ran to her and stopped. "Get ready. I'll be there 6:00, 'kay?" Raven nodded and Speedy ran off towards Robin's room.

He entered Robin's room. It was completely dark. He searched the walls for a light switch and found one. He turned it on and the room lit up. The bed had a dark blue spread and a pine headboard. The floor was black carpet and the walls were white with photos of every villain the Titans met. Speedy walked to the other side and opened Robin's drawer. He grabbed a pair of clothes and walked into Robin's private bathroom and started the shower. He hopped in.

**************

Raven walked into her room after seeing Speedy. Her stomach twisted nervously. _I have thirty minutes, great._ She walked to her closet and opened the black doors. Inside were mostly black leotards, blue cloaks, and blue boots, but at the end were a few civilian clothes. She looked through them and pulled out a pair of jeans with holes on the knees and flared out at the bottom. She threw them on her bed and looked for a shirt. She pulled out a black long-sleeved shirt and a purple t-shirt. The t-shirt had 'Afraid of Death?' written in black cursive letters. She then walked to her bed and sat on her knees, reaching for a pair of shoes. She pulled out a pair of black converse and a pair of socks. She then walked to her bathroom and changed thankful she had taken a shower that morning.

She finished and walked out, looking at her clock. _5:40. Great, just great._ Raven then grabbed a thick book and sat down on her bed. She sighed in comfort as the black silk sheets enveloped her. She opened the book and read.

************

Speedy jumped out of the shower and quickly got dressed in Robin's tan cargo pants that went down just past his knees and a white shirt with five buttons starting at the top and ending one-fourth down. It had a design of a dragon on the right breast. He pulled a pair of grey converse and tied them on. He then exited and looked at the clock. _5:45_. He looked at the mirror and smiled confidently. _I look great! Oh I wonder if Robin's got a pair of sunglasses._ He looked at the counter and saw five pairs of black sunglasses. He grabbed a pair and put them on. He took on last look at the mirror and stayed like that, smiling cockily.

**Briing!** Robin's clock went off, signaling it was 6:00. Speedy jumped from the sound and dashed out of the door, down the halls, and right in front of Raven's room. He knocked and yelled, "Hey, are you ready?!" He waited and heard a sigh come from the room inside. The door opened and Raven came out. Speedy looked at her and stared. Raven looked at him, annoyed.

"Yes, let's go," Raven said in her monotone voice. Speedy didn't move. "Hello?" She waved a hand in front of his face. He snapped out of it.

"You look great, Rae." He said. Raven looked away, blushing slightly, mumbling a thank you. "Shall we go?" He asked. She nodded, still looking away. He grabbed her arm and dragged her away, much to her resentment. "It's time to start the experiment!"


	3. movie and a problem

**Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans or anything involved with teen titans (sniffle) Sorry this took soooooo long! I had writers block you could say. I knew what I wanted to write, but I didn't know how to write it!**

* * *

They arrived at the garage and Speedy still hadn't let go.

"You can let go now," Raven said irritated by his touch. Speedy noticed and dropped his hand.

"Sorry," He said, scratching the back of his head. "What car should we take?" He asked Raven. She sighed and walked over to a black 2010 Elantra.

"Why don't we use Robin's car?" Raven asked. Speedy looked over the car.

"Won't Robin kill us?" He asked. Raven rolled her eyes.

"I doubt it greatly," He nodded, not wanting to argue and walked over the passenger side. He opened the shiny door and beckoned for Raven.

"Come, milady, your chariot awaits you," He said. Raven stared at him. She walked over to him and sat in the tan, leather seat. He closed the door and slide over the hood to the other side. He opened the door and got in, happy to find the keys in the ignition. "Wow, for a smart detective, he sure doesn't think sometimes," He expressed. Raven nodded, staring out the window as Speedy turned the car on. They drove through the tunnel and onto the streets of Jump City. The city was buzzing with activity. It was a Saturday night, so a lot of teenagers were outside, shopping or just hanging out.

Raven stared out the window, watching the buildings roll by. She saw all the people outside happy and laughing extremely. She sighed, wishing she could be apart of that. Well not hanging with those people, but being able to laugh and smile without harming something.

"What's wrong, doll face?" Speedy asked, taking a glance at Raven. She looked from the side window to the windshield.

"Don't call me doll face," She simply said. Speedy smirked and rolled his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something when a loud clap of thunder shut him up. Right after the thunder, it started to pour. Speedy's smirk turned into a grimace.

"Great, just great, I hate driving in the rain," He exclaimed. Raven rolled her eyes and looked back out the window, watching the people scream and run for cover from the rain. She rested her head on her hand.

"Just get us to the movies fast. It'll get you out of the rain," Raven said. Speedy placed a hand to his chin in mock thinking.

"That is a wonderful idea, Raven!" He smiled. He stepped on the gas pedal and flew through the streets of Jump City. Raven grabbed the dashboard and tried not to slide around. A couple of teens were crossing the street that Speedy turned on. They saw the car and froze like deer caught in headlights. Speedy, at the last minute, hit the brakes and stopped right in front of them. The two girls stared at Speedy. He waved, signaling them to move. The blonde one shook her head and pulled the black haired one away. As they got to the sidewalk, Speedy looked at them, smiled and waved. They flipped him off. He hit the gas again and drove down the street. Raven stared at him, like he was mental.

The movie theater came up a few blocks away. Speedy slowed down to park. He found a spot and pulled the car in. Once the car was safely turned off, Raven unlatched her hands from the dashboard. Speedy got out and ran to the other side and opened the door for Raven. She shakily got out. Raven looked at the theater. It was a light pink color with a billboard on the side with the names of the movies that were out. It had stairs on the other side that led up to an enclosed area with the ticket booths. A door was next to the ticket booths, leading to the inside. Speedy closed the door and they walked to the movie entrance. Raven kept staring at him like he had some kind of contagious disease. Speedy looked at her confused.

"What?" He asked.

"What is your problem?!" Raven practically yelled at him.

"Didn't you tell me to get to the movies faster?" He asked. Raven rolled her violet eyes and they walked to the ticket booth.

"What movie?" The ticket lady asked. She was a teenager with brunette hair and light blue eyes. She sat on a stool and popped her bubble gum.

"Um, how about 'Severed Heads 2'?" Speedy asked Raven who shook her head. "Ok, how about 'The Love Journal'?" Again, Raven shook her head. "Fine, two tickets for 'Lost Forever' please," Speedy said to the lady. She nodded her head and gave him the tickets. Speedy paid and they entered the movie theater. The first room had video games and had a hall that led to a ticket taker booth. Right behind him was the snack booth with many candies and snacks. The areas where the movies were playing were on the other side of the snack booth.

"I didn't mean for you to go crazy," Raven replied to Speedy's earlier question. They walked up to the ticket taker guy. They gave him the tickets. He ripped them in half and gave them one half, and threw away the other. They kept walking.

"You should have been more specific," Speedy answered. Raven opened her mouth and closed it again. She didn't feel like arguing with him. "Do you want a snack?"

"No," Raven replied, looking for theater five. She found a black steel door with a sign that read 'LOST FOREVER' in red letters. The whole sign lit up. "I found theater five," She said to Speedy. He looked over her shoulder and read the sign.

"Yep," He replied. He led her to the door and opened it. She entered first and looked around. The walls were black and the seats were cushioned and a maroon color. They went in a straight line and didn't slant. Lights went down a straight line beside each outside chair. A few lights glittered the roof, which was black too. The white screen sat in the front and was playing commercials for a kid show. Raven walked to the back row.

"Let's sit here," She said. Speedy nodded and followed Raven. She sat on the outside and Speedy sat next to her. He then got up.

"I'm gonna get some food," He said, walking out. Raven waited and watched the screen show a ball bounce on little colored spots. Speedy came back with a giant soda and a large popcorn. "Are you sure you don't want anything?" He asked. Raven shook her head.

The lights went of and the screen showed two people running through the jungle. The stopped to catch their breath and heard a noise in the bushes. The man walked to it and a panther jumped out. The screen cut to black and formed 'LOST FOREVER' in red bloody letters. The screen went to a suburban house and started the tale.

Raven watched the movie with interest. It reminded her of a book. It was frightening at some parts, thrilling at others, and sweet at some intervals.

Speedy was not that interested in the movie much, but looked at Raven every other time and saw how much she enjoyed it. He was happy she liked it. _Why am I so happy that Raven is enjoying this?_ Speedy thought. He was totally confused.

The movie showed the two people from the beginning crawling through a dark cave. A creature that looked like a human popped out and grabbed the female. She started screaming and the male tried to get her, but rocks fell and killed him. Raven jumped when the creature came and grabbed onto Speedy's upper arm tightly. Speedy was shocked and looked at Raven. She had total fear on her face and Speedy noticed black tendrils coming out from the floor.

"Raven, it's okay, it's only a movie," Speedy whispered to Raven. She looked up at him and let go. Then she looked down at the tendrils that were still growing. She brought a hand to her mouth and looked at Speedy. She mouthed 'I'm sorry' and disappeared into the floor. Speedy tried to grab her but failed. He ran out of the room and searched for her in the theater. He couldn't find her and went to the car, cursing under his breath. As he got in, his communicator went off. He flipped it open and saw Robin's face.

"How's it…Are you in my **new** Elantra?" Robin asked. Speedy shook his head, ignoring his question.

"Raven disappeared," Speedy said with sadness and anger in his voice. Robin's masked eyes went wide.

"We'll be right there."

* * *

**Ok I hope you liked it!! The next chap will take some time cuz I need to start it :P**


	4. Search time

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Thanks to everyone that reviewed! I hope you like it! I stayed up all night to get it done!**

* * *

"_Raven disappeared," Speedy said with sadness and anger in his voice. Robin's masked eyes went wide. _

"_We'll be right there." _

* * *

Robin closed his communicator. _I am going to kill Speedy for two reasons. Reason one; He lost Raven. Reason two; He used my __**new**__ car! What the hell was he thinking?! How do you lose a person who is sitting next to you?!_ Robin thought as he ran down the halls, his spiked up hair flipping with his speed. He hit a button on his communicator that sent a message to the other titans. The message read 'Come to the garage immediately!'

Robin made it to the garage first, followed by Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, Bumble Bee, Terra, Jinx, and Aqualad.

"What's up…Where's your new car you were flaunting about in our faces?" Bee asked. "Did Red X take it?" Robin shook his head angrily, thinking back to Speedy and _his_ car.

"No, don't worry about that. Speedy lost Raven," Robin exclaimed, looking at every one's shocked faces.

"What?" Cyborg asked.

"Don't make me repeat it. Get into a car and meet me at the movie theater," Robin said. He and Starfire walked to the R-cycle and got on and drove off. Cyborg was the first to react and hopped into his T-car. It still was an electric blue color and looked the same, but was made to carry seven people, so it was a turned into a van. Bee, Jinx, Beast Boy, Terra, and Aqualad all followed him. He took off after Robin and Starfire.

Speedy got out of the car and paced, waiting for Robin. _Why did she leave? I could have helped her? Why am I caring so much? Why do I feel like I'm gonna die if I don't find her?_ Speedy thought as he paced. He placed his hands on his hands, grasping his orange hair. Two blonde teens came out from the crowd that was forming around the movie entrance. They walked to Speedy with seductive looks on their faces.

"Hey, now why is a hot guy like you all alone pacing?" They asked. Speedy stopped pacing and looked at them. One had bleach blonde hair that went to her lower back and had light blue eyes. The other had dirty blonde hair that just touched her shoulders and the deepest of green eyes. They both had a colored tank top, tan short shorts, and black flip flops on.

"Please leave. I don't have time for this right now," He said. They looked down and walked off to the group again. Speedy watched them walk way. _What the fuck?! I just turned down two hot girls for Raven! Well, Raven is pretty hot..,_ Speedy thought. Just then, a red motorcycle and an electric blue van came into the parking lot. _Thank you!_ He thought. He waved his hands at them, signaling them where he was at. They drove next to him and stopped. Bee stuck her head out the van's window.

"Speedy you are dead. You took Robin's new car," She said to Speedy. Speedy glared at her and looked at Robin, who was getting off the motorcycle.

"You better have a fucking good reason why you took my car and lost Raven," Robin hissed, standing in front of Speedy. Speedy looked at his masked eyes and gulped.

"Raven said you wouldn't care," Robin sighed, trying to calm himself down.

"How did you lose Raven?" He asked the orange haired teen.

"Her powers started going haywire, so she phased through the floor," Speedy explained. Robin had calmed down a lot more. He nodded. He walked back to the motorcycle.

"Ok, every one, search the town for Raven. She should have her communicator, so try it anytime. Aqualad, search the beaches with Beast Boy and Terra. Starfire and Bee fly through the air and see if you can spot her. Cyborg and Jinx take the T-van and look at the older part of town and the house areas. Speedy and I'll look through the busy part of town. Everyone got that? Good. Titans GO!" Robin exclaimed. Terra carried Beast Boy and Aqualad on a rock to the beaches. Cyborg and Jinx headed north, while Robin and Speedy headed south. Starfire and Bee went in the air.

****************

Robin's motorcycle sped next to his Elantra. The driver of the car rolled down the window, to speak with Robin.

"Where are we looking?" Speedy asked from inside the car. Robin took a glance at Speedy form his helmet and thought.

"Head east. I'll go west," Robin answered fast. Speedy nodded and rolled up the window and made a right hand turn. He passed many clubs and people. The people were teens who most likely were drunk or high. Speedy sped through this part of town, passing a cop too. The cop pulled up behind him and turned it's siren on. Speedy heard the siren and looked through the rear view mirror. He sighed angrily and pulled over. The cop followed and got out of his car. He walked up to Speedy.

"Do you know how fast you were going?" He asked. He was a young cop with short brown hair and sunglasses on his eyes. He was slightly buff and a little taller than Speedy.

"Yes, but I have a great reason," Speedy replied. The cop scoffed.

"The hooker can wait," The cop said, glaring at Speedy. Speedy glared back.

"I'm not meeting a hooker, I'm looking for-,"

"Please stop with the excuses!" The cop exclaimed. Speedy sighed angrily and grasped the bridge of his nose.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked. The cop shook his head. "I'm Speedy from the Teen Titans," The cop laughed.

"No wonder you were going so fast!" He laughed. Speedy took a deep breath and looked out the window. He saw an old office building that was about to break and a few homeless people staring at the car. He looked back at the cop, who was still laughing.

"I'm looking for the Teen Titan Raven!" Speedy whispered angrily. The cop stopped laughing and looked at him seriously.

"I don't know if I should trust you, but I'll let this pass. Good luck if you're telling the truth," He said and tipped the tip of his hat. Speedy smiled.

"Please don't say anything about her being missing, okay?" Speedy asked. The cop nodded and walked back to his car. He got in and drove off. Speedy turned his car on and started his journey again.

******************

Starfire and Bee flew side by side. "Do you think we should split up?" Starfire asked. Bee looked around.

"Yeah, it'll get a lot more ground covered if we do. Keep your communicator on and call me if you need help or find something and I'll do the same. Go west and I'll go east," Bee said. Starfire nodded and they went their separate ways.

Bee looked through the town and saw someone on top of a building. That person jumped of and Bee took action. She flew as fast as her wings could carry and snatched the person before they hit the ground. She sat them down and discovered it to be a young woman with short blonde hair and pure brown eyes. She wore a giant blue dress that was big on her.

"What do you think you're doing?" The lady asked in a southern accent. "I almost succeeded!" Bee looked at her in disbelief.

"I saved your life! You need help! Why were you trying to kill yourself?" Bee asked. The lady stared at Bee and started balling her eyes out. Bee grabbed her in a soft hug.

"I j-just w-wanted it t-t-to s-stop! H-he w-wouldn't l-leave m-me a-alone! And then t-the l-letters said I-I would d-die if I d-didn't g-give m-myself t-to h-him!" The lady exclaimed to Bee. Bee patted her head and watched another young lady cross the street. She had on a purple dress and had brown hair and blue eyes.

"Mary! Mary! Are you alright?" The lady asked in a similar southern accent. Mary unlatched herself from Bee and ran to the lady.

"Heather! That woman over there just saved me from a horrible idea!" Mary exclaimed. She and Heather were in a tight embrace. Bee walked over.

"Will you make sure that she here gets help?" Bee asked Heather. Heather nodded and Bee flew into the air again. As Bee was ascending, she heard sirens and flew to the site. She looked below and saw a black car being pulled over. Bee saw the driver and scoffed. _Leave it to Speedy to get caught by the police,_ Bee thought. She watched as the cop drove off and Speedy driving off. Bee flew off and pulled out her communicator. Speedy's face came on.

"_This better be good,_" he said. Bee smirked.

"So, what did the police want?"

*************

Terra landed the rock on a near by beach. All three got off. Aqualad looked at the ocean. The black water splashed onto the dark course sand, washing away seaweed and bringing in dead jellyfish.

"I think you two," Terra started, pointing at Beast Boy and Aqualad, "Should head into the sea." Aqualad looked at her. Beast Boy whined.

"Why should both of us go in? It'll be totally freezing!" Beast Boy exclaimed. Terra shook her blonde haired head and looked at Beast Boy like he was stupid.

"The sea is vast and it'll be easier to search if you two go in. Any ways, you can morph into something that isn't affected by water," Terra explained carefully to Beast Boy. Aqualad nodded.

"That makes a lot of sense. C'mon Beast Boy," Aqualad said. He ran to the water and jumped into the cold dark abyss. Beast Boy slumped and followed, jumping into the water, and immediately changed into a shark and swam off. Terra walked down the beaches.

***********

Beast Boy stayed closer to the surface, searching for a swimming Raven, while Aqualad searched the caves and trenches. He also called upon animals to help the search. They had been searching for thirty minutes when their communicators went off. Aqualad swam to Beast Boy and opened his. They immediately saw Terra's face. She was panting and sweating a lot.

"I found something," She said. They nodded and swam towards the beach.

***********

Terra waited patiently for them. They came sprinting out of the water and met with her.

"It's over here," She said. She ran to the spot and Beast Boy and Aqualad followed. She led them to a sandy area with circle of bushes. Terra lifted a bush branch and walked in, followed by the two. She pointed to the subject and Beast Boy and Aqualad's eyes widened in shock.

"Call everyone," Aqualad said. Terra nodded and pulled out her communicator.

* * *

**The next chap will take some time and HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!!!!!**


	5. Robin's realization

**Hey! Thanks to everyone who reviewed or added this story to favorites! Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, kay? Let the story begin!**

* * *

"Meet us at Parker Beach," Terra explained into the communicator. She called Speedy, Jinx, Robin, Bee, and Starfire. The communicator screen split into five different screens, so they could all hear each other.

"Why? What did you find?" Robin questioned. Terra saw others nodding in agreement. She sighed and looked down.

"It's much easier if you saw what I found then me explain. Come quickly," Terra said. Before anyone could reply, she closed the communicator, cutting off the connection. She placed it in her back pocket and sighed a gain. She ran a gloved hand through her thick blonde hair. Her goggles, which were usually around her head, had fallen around her neck. She walked back to the scene in the bushes and stopped next to Beast Boy. "Aqualad, go wait for them out by the water, ok?" Terra asked him. He nodded without arguing and sprinted out onto the beach. "Wait for everyone!" She yelled at his retreating form.

Beast Boy watched Aqualad run off and returned his gaze back to the object on the ground with sad eyes. "I hope they get here soon," He sadly said to Terra. Terra nodded her head and let a few tears fall.

"She isn't dead, but I don't know how long she has," Terra replied. Beast Boy noticed her tears and hugged her. Terra leaned into the touch. They stayed like that for a few minutes, until they heard a gasp. They let go and looked to their left. They saw Aqualad with everyone behind him.

Robin looked down and saw an unconscious Raven. She had minor cuts and bruises, but was completely knocked out. Debris surrounded her, scattered and broken. Robin rushed to Raven and lifted her onto his lap. Terra looked at him sadly. She then noticed Speedy was nowhere to be found. She ran out the opening and saw him park his car. Terra waved for him to meet her. He ran over to her, mumbling something about 'police' and 'ticket' and 'speeding'. Once he was in front of Terra, she ran to the bushes, with Speedy right behind her. Once they entered, he gasped. He saw Raven in Robin's lap. Terra looked at him and saw a lot of emotions on his face. Worry, sadness, joy, relief, and jealously were visible on his face. He ran to Raven and Robin and knelt down beside them.

"Will she be ok?" He asked, afraid of the answer. Robin looked up at him angrily.

"This is your fault. You shouldn't of taken her out," Robin hissed so only Speedy could here. Speedy's eyes widened in shock then turned to a nasty glare. He ripped Raven from Robin's grasp gently for her sake then got up, holding Raven bridle-style. He then turned to Terra and walked over to her.

"Take me to the tower, now," Speedy demanded to Terra. Normally, Terra would have demanded a please, but being the circumstance, she nodded and formed a rock underneath them. Then she lifted them into the air and flew off hastily.

Once they reached the tower's roof, Speedy jumped off and ran inside. Terra followed slowly. He made it to the medical center in record time and set Raven on one of the white beds in the room. Terra came him shortly after and watched as he tried to set the equipment up. _Fuck! We should have brought Cyborg with us!_ Speedy thought angrily as he tried to work with the wires. He spun around in search for medical equipment when he saw Terra at the door. "Do you understand this?" He asked.

"Kind of. The stuff is in the closet. Get one of everything," Terra demanded, pointing to a white door with a black handle. Speedy ran over to it and grabbed everything they needed. He put them on a bed and stood next to it. Terra examined it. She was about to grab a blue wire when she heard a 'No!' come from the door. She turned around and saw Cyborg enter.

"Remind me to have a class on medical stuff, cause you don't have a clue what you were doing," Cyborg said to Terra. Terra shrugged her shoulders.

"It was worth a try, right?" Cyborg shook his hand and pointed at the door.

"Wait outside. I need space when I do this," He said. Terra nodded and left without a word. Speedy looked uncertain and Cyborg turned around. "She'll be ok. Go," Speedy nodded and left. Cyborg sighed.

**************

Speedy and Terra waited outside the medical center. Speedy was leaning against the door with his arms crossed over his finely built chest and Terra was sitting on the floor, knees pulled to her chest and her arms slung over them. They stayed there in silence, until the other titans came in. Starfire and Beast Boy rounded the corner first. The flew to the two and looked at them frantically.

"How is friend Raven?" Starfire asked. Speedy looked at her and felt even sadder. Starfire and dried tears down her cheeks.

"We don't know," Terra replied. "Cyborg's in there now. Don't go in yet. He told us to stay out," Starfire nodded sadly and sat cross-legged and the floor opposite from Terra. Beast Boy sat next to her and slung his arm around her shoulder, massaging her right arm.

Bee, Aqualad, and Jinx came shortly after. They looked at the four and understood the problem. Aqualad stood next to Speedy in a similar pose, Bee stood on the opposite of Speedy, tapping the wall with her fingers, and Jinx walked into the medical room, much to Speedy's and Terra's protest. They waited for her to walk out, but she never did, so the assumed she was helping her boyfriend.

Robin came lastly and looked pissed. He walked right to Speedy and punched him in the jaw. Speedy stared at him in shock, rubbing the spot Robin punched him for. "What the hell was that for?!" Speedy exclaimed in pain. Robin glared.

"Doing what you did to Rae and using my car," Robin replied calmly. Speedy glared and lunged at Robin. Starfire shrieked in horror. Bee was yelling at them to stop, Aqualad looked at them in shock, and Terra and Beast Boy rooted for Speedy.

"I didn't encourage her to do this!" Speedy exclaimed. He was currently on top of Robin and punching him in the face with each word. Robin flipped Speedy onto his back and started punching him in the face.

"Oh really? You trying to kiss her didn't freak her out?" Robin hissed. Speedy glared and got his legs under Robin and pushed up. Robin was sent into a wall. He stayed there, blood seeping from his broken nose. Speedy got up and wiped blood from his mouth with in bare hand.

"I never pressured her Robin. I may have done that to other girls, but I would _never_ do that to Raven," Speedy said, disappointed at Robin. Robin looked down.

Cyborg came out and saw Robin on the floor and Speedy standing in front of him. "Raven's stabilized. She should wake up soon," Cyborg said, relief in his eyes. "I was a little worried at first, cause her powers weren't healing her, but once I figured out what happened, and I hooked her up to the IV, she started floating. Anyway, what happened here?" Cyborg asked. Speedy walked towards him.

"Nothing," He mumbled and walked into the room. He found a wicker chair with a green cushion and scooted it next to Raven. He sat down in it and stared at her sleeping form.

Jinx came out and closed the door. Robin glared at her. She matched his glare. "Why did you close the door?" He asked. She looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"To give them privacy," She stated. She then grabbed Cyborg and led him down the hall. "We're going to sleep. G'night." Jinx yelled. They disappeared. Terra and Beast Boy got up as well. They muttered good night and left to their room. Starfire told Bee and Aqualad where they could sleep. The nodded and left too. Starfire then looked at Robin.

"Why do you have so much anger at Speedy? He didn't mean for this to happen," Starfire whispered. Robin looked up at her with sad eyes.

"He doesn't deserve her, Star," Robin replied.

"Who does deserve her then?" She asked even though she felt she knew the answer. Robin got up and grasped Starfire in a hug.

"This night made me notice something. I'm sorry Star, but…" Robin trailed off. Starfire let go and looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"I understand, Robin. You love her more. Just, know that I won't be waiting anymore," Starfire whispered. A few tears ran down her face. She wiped them away and brushed past Robin in search for her room. Robin watched her leave with his own tears running down his face. He looked at the door and entered the medical room. He saw Speedy next to Raven, just staring at her. Robin grabbed a chair and set it on the other side of Raven. He sat down and looked at Speedy.

"What are you doing here?" Speedy asked in a sad tone. "Have you come to steal Raven form me?" He asked in a bitter tone. Robin shook his head and didn't answer. Speedy looked at him. "I heard Starfire ask why you were so mad at me. What did you say?"

"That you don't deserve Raven," Robin replied curtly. Speedy stared at him, then looked down at Raven again. _We'll see about that._

**************

Raven opened her eyes, then shut them immediately from the whiteness of the room. She opened them again and squinted until the adjusted to the light. _I didn't think the sun got this bright._ She looked around and noticed she wasn't on the beach, but in the medical room of Titans Tower. _They found me._ She sighed and tried to move, but found she was trapped on both sides. She looked to her left and saw Speedy, asleep draped on her blanket. She then looked to her right and saw Robin in the same predicament. _I understand Speedy, but Robin? Good thing Star isn't the jealous type around her friends._ Raven then woke up Robin first by tapping his shoulder. He lifted his head and Raven gasped. There was dried blood trailing from his nose. "Robin! What happened?" She whispered. Robin shook his head.

"Raven you're awake!" He said, awaking Speedy. Speedy lifted his head and rubbed his masked eyes.

"Rae? Hey, you're awake!" He said clearly excited. Raven nodded. "How are you feeling?"

"I'll be fine. I'm sorry about our date Speedy, but I couldn't hurt the people there," Raven whispered. She looked down. Speedy looked at her and lifted her chin with his hand.

"Hey, don't feel bad. That wasn't the first date a woman ran out on me. Maybe the first time they phased through the floor, but I'll be ok," He said with a hint of a smirk. Robin saw a ghost of a smile touch Raven's face. He felt enraged. Just then, everyone came rushing towards Raven, asking her questions. Raven replied in short answers. Cyborg shooed everyone away.

"I think it's time you guys headed back home," Robin said standing up. Bee and Aqualad nodded.

"The jet should be fine, so why don't you guys head out. Who knows what the twins cooked up," Cyborg said. Bee's eyes widened.

"Shit!" She exclaimed. "I completely forgot about them. C'mon let's go!" Bee then flew out the room. She then came back in. "Bye Rae. Take care of yourself."

"Bye Raven. Be careful," Aqualad said. He rested his hand on Raven's shoulder then followed his leader. Most of the other titans followed those two. Robin, Jinx, and Speedy stayed though.

"C'mon Boy Blunder," Jinx said to Robin. She grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room, much to his displeasure. Once they were gone, Speedy sighed.

"Can you forgive me, Raven?" Speedy asked. Raven looked at him weirdly.

"Why are you apologizing? I'm the one that freaked out and left," Raven whispered. Speedy shook his head.

"You wouldn't be in this mess if I hadn't asked you to come," Speedy whispered. Raven thought.

"Your experiment failed," She said.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"I lost control," She replied. Speedy thought for a second. The wheel Speedy's mind started turning though, because he remembered.

"I think we should have another experiment," He said, smirking.

"Speedy," Raven warned. Speedy looked at her with puppy-dog eyes. "What would it be?"

"A kiss," Raven eyes widened.

"I d-don't k-know," Raven started. Speedy nodded.

"It's ok Rae, I understand. I'm too hot for you," Speedy replied, hiding his hurt. Raven glared.

"Please, it's the other way around," She replied, wiping the smirk off of Speedy's face. He chuckled and started for the door. "Wait!" Speedy turned around. He looked at the girl in the bed, attached to wires and IVs. "Maybe we could see another movie sometime. Without scary parts in it," She suggested. Speedy couldn't believe what he was hearing. He nodded eagerly. "I'll call when I can. Bye, Speedy."

"Bye Rae," Speedy said. He walked out the room and to the roof. He said goodbye to the other titans except for Robin and got on. The jet flew off into the distance.

"He sure looked happy," Cyborg commented. Robin shook his head.

"I guess he takes rejection well," Robin replied, smirking. Starfire noticed and looked away.

"I must go see friend Raven," Starfire said suddenly. She left the roof and went to Raven.

* * *

**Ok I hoped you liked it! Did you think Robin was a little OOC? How about Rae when she asked Speedy back out? I don't really know… Anyway, tell me what you think!**


	6. hive five and missing mirrors

**Hey!! Thanks to you guys that reviewed or at least read the previous chapter! Disclaimer: I think you would know if I did. Enjoy!**

* * *

Starfire walked down the steel halls to meet Raven. She came upon the steel door labeled 'Medical' and knocked. "Friend Raven, may I talk with you?" She asked after she knocked.

"Of course Star," Raven replied from within the room. Starfire opened the door quietly and slipped in. She walked over to Raven and sat down in the wicker chair Speedy had previously sat in.

"How are you?" She asked the pale girl in the bed. Raven nodded.

"I'm better then when you guys found me," Raven replied. Starfire nodded happily then frowned a little.

"How did this happen?" She asked innocently. Raven looked away and sighed. "You do not have to tell me, friend Raven," Starfire added. Raven looked back at her.

"No, you deserve your question answered. The movie scared me at this one part and…I kind of…latched onto Speedy's arm," Raven started. Starfire nodded excitedly, one thought in her mind; _How cute!_ Raven continued. "He whispered something to me and I noticed my power was starting to freak out, so I mouthed 'I'm sorry' and phased through the floor. I phased myself to the beach where you guys found me. I tried to control myself, but it just wouldn't listen. The objects around me started flying around and were attacking me. I tried to block it off, but since it was my power, I was just adding to the strength it hit me. I remember seeing the ocean, then blackness, then the whiteness of this room," Raven finished. Starfire nodded sadly.

"That is terrible!" Starfire exclaimed. "But at least you are ok now," She added. Raven nodded. Starfire then looked down, sadness in her eyes. Raven noticed.

"What is wrong, Star?" Raven asked in her monotone, but with a hint of sincerity. Starfire looked up and tried to smile and shake it off, but she found she couldn't.

"I am fi-," Starfire started, but choked on the word as a few tears started to fall.

"You are clearly not fine," Raven stated. "What's wrong?" She asked. Starfire wiped the tears with her hand and continued;

"Robin broke up with me last night," Starfire whispered as more tears fell. Raven's jaw dropped. _How? I always thought they would be the first to get married, not break up,_ She thought as she slowly sat up. She then grasped Starfire's shoulder slowly. Starfire looked at Raven in shock, but shook it off. "You are touching me," She stated. Raven nodded and looked at the ground.

"Yes, well you need support. Why did he do this to you?" Raven asked. Starfire looked at her and laughed a bitter laugh. Raven looked at her confused.

"You," Starfire whispered. Raven had to strain to hear her.

"Me?" Starfire nodded sadly. "Oh my, Starfire I'm so sorry, but know I will never date him, not if it makes you like this," Raven stated confidently. Starfire looked at her then shook her head.

"If you love him, then date him," She said shakily. "Do not let me get in the way of your life."

"Starfire, I do love him, but not as strongly as you loved him, so I will not date him," Raven said, grasping Starfire's tan hand. "Anyway, I think I have stronger feelings for someone else,"Starfire wiped her face with her other hand and looked at Raven with a bit of happiness in her emerald eyes.

"Thank you, friend Raven. I guess he shall be single now," Starfire laughed, anger instead of sadness filling her. Raven looked at her confused. "I told him I would not wait for him," Raven nodded and smirked. "Thank you for this talk. I really needed it."

"You are welcome, Star. Can you help me get all this stuff off?" Raven asked, nodding to the equipment attached to her. Starfire nodded and unhooked everything. When she was done, she helped Raven up and together, they walked to the common room.

They entered the common room and Raven immediately went to the stove and poured water into her stainless steel pot. She placed it on the stove and started to heat the water up. She turned around and actually had a conversation with Starfire. They were talking about Speedy and Robin. The whole time, Starfire's mind was thinking other things; _She is changing! She is more open, and I believe Speedy has something to with it. They must go on a second date. It is best for Raven!_

"I asked Speedy to go on another date with me," Raven said. Starfire's emerald eyes widened and her jaw dropped slightly.

"Friend Raven, I must say-," Starfire started, but the common room doors swished open and the other titans came rushing in, with Robin in the front.

"Raven went miss-," He stopped when he saw Raven standing in front of Starfire. "Raven! You're alright!" He exclaimed. He ran to her and grabbed her in a bear hug. Raven stiffened and looked at Starfire, who looked away in sadness.

"You're hugging me," Raven said in her monotone. Robin immediately let go and rubbed the back of his head with his gloved hand. Raven placed a loose strand of purple hair back behind her ear. Robin started to open his mouth when the pot behind Raven whistled. She immediately turned around; her cape flapping with the sudden movement; and prepared her tea. Once it was done, she grabbed the white mug and walked swiftly out of the room. Starfire smirked and walked over to the tan circular couch. She sat down and turned the TV on with the black remote. She flipped through the channels aimlessly until she found the fungus channel.

"Would any of you enjoy watching an episode of 'The World of Fungus' with me?" She asked still staring at the TV. Cyborg scratched the back of his head and swung his other robotic arm around Jinx's waist.

"Sorry Star, me and Jinx have a date to the…uh…the park! Yeah the park. C'mon honey," Cyborg said. Jinx rolled her eyes.

"Me and Terra are going with them too. Sorry Star," Beast Boy said. All four left without another word. Robin walked to the couch and sat down a foot away from Starfire. He looked at her.

"We can still be friends, right?" Robin asked shyly. Starfire looked over at him with anger and sadness in her eyes.

"Only if you leave Raven and Speedy alone," Starfire stated. Then she got up and walked away. Robin shook his head. _I guess we aren't friends then._

*************

Raven walked into her room and sat down on her bed. She placed her half empty tea on the bed-side table and lifted her hand and brought a book to her from her power. She grabbed the tan, leather book and opened it to the beginning. She squeezed into the black sheeted bed and got comfortable. Once she was comfortable, she started reading the book, taking an occasional sip from her tea.

She was halfway through when she had a knock on her door. She groaned and got up. She walked calmly to the door and opened it, finding Robin standing in front of her. "Yes?"

"Hey I was wondering if maybe-," Robin started, but was interrupted by the alarm. Raven ran past him to the common room. Robin sighed and followed. He saw Starfire and Raven at the computer. The computer showed a picture of the museum on one side and on the other was Beast Boy. "Who and where?" Robin asked.

"The HIVE FIVE and the museum," Raven replied. "So you guys will meet us there?" Raven asked Beast Boy. He nodded and replied.

"Ma'am, yes, Ma'am!" Beast Boy replied with a two finger salute. Raven rolled her eyes and shut the computer off.

"Let's go."

************

They arrived at the corner of Third and Pacific, which was the center of town. Terra, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Jinx arrived a few minutes later on one of Terra's boulders. They jumped off and Terra let the boulder crash lightly onto the newly paved black road, then turned to the museum expectantly. The HIVE FIVE, which included Gizmo, Billy Numerous, Kyd Wykkyd, Mammoth, and See More, were currently stealing things from the museum. See More had come out and smiled. "Looks like the Teen Titans are here!" He yelled into the museum. They came out with bags of priceless artifacts. Mammoth dropped his and pointed at Jinx.

"So what, you left us for them?" He asked mockingly. "Seems like a stupid trade."

"No, a stupid trade was when I let you on _that_ team!" Jinx yelled back. Mammoth glared and got into an attack position. He had his legs apart and his fists ready for the fight. The Titans got into their positions and waited for Robin's command. He stared at the other team for a while until he heard Jinx whine. "Oh, come on already!" Robin looked at her then back at the HIVE FIVE.

"TITANS, GO!" He yelled. Mammoth charged at Cyborg, who had his hands ready to take Mammoth's fists. Mammoth collided with Cyborg. Cyborg skidded on his feet and held off Mammoth He then added weight and started pushing Mammoth. Mammoth added his weight, only focused on Cyborg. He didn't see Jinx sneaking up behind him. She put her hands to the ground and surged her pink power in it, cracking the ground and breaking it.

"Now, Cyborg!" She yelled. Cyborg got out of the way and Mammoth looked at him confused then turned around and stared at the breaking ground. The ground beneath him broke too, and he fell. Jinx smirked an d stood next to her mechanical boyfriend. "Dumbass."

Raven was staring face to face with Kyd Wykkyd. He flew at her. Raven chanted her words and lifted a few cars. She chucked them at him and he just phased through them. She then built a force field around herself as he tried to break through. He couldn't and saw Raven smirk from behind the black wall. She then used her hands and made a pushing motion, which pushed the force field and Kyd Wykkyd away. Before Raven could trap him, a ton of Billy Numerous's ran into her, knocking her into a nearby store. She hit the wall and groaned, but got up anyway. She looked up and saw Billy forming around her and Kyd Wykkyd smirking behind them.

Her hands formed black bubbles and she encased herself as the Billy's piled on her in a football style. She then made the bubble around her grow and throw all the Billy's into the distance. Kyd Wykkyd looked at Raven with wide eyes and Raven smirked, picking up the unconscious Billy and flinging him at Wykkyd. Wykkyd dodged Billy, but missed the flying rock that crashed into his side, throwing him into a building and knocking him out. Raven nodded at Terra and gave her a tiny hint of a smile. Terra nodded back and gave Raven a huge smile.

See More and Beast Boy were standing in front of each other. See More charged and Beast Boy charged back. They both collided and tumbled into the street, wrestling. See More pushed Beast Boy off and stood up. He looked up expecting to see Beast Boy, but saw nothing. He flicked a small switch on the side of his head, switching his eyes so he could see clearer. He turned his head and found nothing. He smiled slightly, but heard a noise above him and looked up and saw a green mosquito, which turned into a green hippo, which started to fall. He moved out of the way and watched Beast Boy hit the ground. Beast Boy got up and changed back and looked at See More. "Maybe you should have been a little smarter and turned into something smaller," He smirked. Beast Boy glare and turned into a bird and charged. See More dodged the bird and turned around; to get punched in the face by Starfire's alien strength. He flew into the newly paved road. He got up slowly and looked at Starfire. She flew up to him and blasted him in the chest with four green star bolts. He collapsed in a heap on the road, out cold. Starfire tied him up with a tan piece of rope and threw him with the other three. She flew back to Beast Boy and dusted her hands off. Beast Boy smirked.

"I guess you should have been smarter and should have known Starfire would be there," Beast Boy smiled and high fived Starfire.

Robin chased Gizmo onto the roof top of the museum. The roof was a light red color and had cracks here and there. Gizmo stopped at the edge and turned around to face Robin. Robin gripped three freeze discs and waited. "I wasn't supposed to say anything, but this is a set up," Gizmo smirked.

"How?" Robin asked skeptically. Gizmo smiled and chuckled.

"Right now, Slade is in your tower, doing whatever he needs to do," Gizmo sneered. Robin's eyes widened, but stood his ground. Behind Gizmo were Raven and Starfire, ready to take care of him. "I would head home if I were you."

"Now," Raven and Starfire nodded and attacked Gizmo from behind. They were successful and gave him to the cops, along with the others. Once the cops left, the titans grouped together to talk. Robin explained what Gizmo had told him.

"Is he telling the truth?" Starfire asked. Cyborg shook his head.

"I don't know, but we should get home and check," He said. They all nodded and Raven teleported them back home.

They arrived in the middle of the common room and nothing was amiss. "Check your rooms," Robin said. They all left and came back a few minutes later.

"Nothing's gone," Beast Boy said. Robin looked at Cyborg. He shook his head, as did everyone else, except for Raven, who wasn't in the common room.

"Raven's room, now!' Robin exclaimed. They all ran down the hall. They came to a stop at Raven's steel room and saw the door was open and her room was a mess. She was sitting on her torn bed and stared at them.

"My mirror."

* * *

**Ok so what do you think? i hoped you enjoyed it!**


	7. Authors note

**Hey! Ok I'm sorry that this isn't any update but school's back, so my posts will be either on Friday, Saturday, or Sunday **** Please bare with me! My school is going to be extremely busy cuz we are having FCATS soon (If you don't know what that is, it's the Florida…Assessment Test. I don't remember what the C stands for) It is huge and I have a ton of homework. Again sorry and thank you to everyone that has read my stories so far!!**


	8. Titans East come back!

**Hi!! I didn't think people reviewed an author's note, but thanks anyway!! You guys didn't give up on me!! YAY!!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!!! :'( Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter!!**

* * *

It had been a week since Slade had taken Raven's mirror. The titans tried to find him, but he basically got wiped away from existence. Robin, instead of trying to find him, decided the titans needed to be ready for him. He made them all train harder so they would be prepared for anything. Raven trained with them, but spent the majority of her time meditating. She needed to stay calm through this. She never left her room except for food and training. The other titans tried to find out a plan.

Robin, Starfire, Terra, Beast Boy, Jinx, and Cyborg sat at the table with grimaces on their faces. Terra had her elbows propped up and her head in her hands, as did Beast Boy, Jinx, and Starfire. Robin had his back straight and his head looking down in thought. Cyborg had one arm on the table and the other in his lap. His hand on the table tapped to a rhythm while he also thought.

"I don't think we will be able to take on Slade by ourselves," Jinx mumbled. He pink hair fell over her face and she brushed it away with a pale hand. Starfire nodded.

"Maybe the Titans East," She replied. Robin shook his head and made eye contact with Starfire. Green eyes clashed with masked ones. They stared at each other, having a conversation with their eyes. Robin looked away and shook his head.

"Fine," Starfire jumped up with joy and clapped excitedly.

"I will call them immediately!" She then flew to the computer and started typing away. Shortly after, Aqualad's face came on the screen. He looked at Starfire questioningly.

"Hello Starfire," He said. Starfire mumbled a hello as well.

"Friend Aqualad, Will you and the rest of Titans East come here?" She asked. Aqualad nodded.

"Sure, but why?"

"Slade has stolen Raven's mirror and we will need help against him," Starfire replied grimly. Aqualad raised an eyebrow.

"A mirror?" He asked. Starfire nodded.

"Her mirror holds her emotions, so Slade has a lot of control over her," Aqualad nodded.

"Alright, we'll be there soon. Aqualad out," He said. The screen went back and Starfire turned around and faced the others.

"They will be here shortly," She then walked out of the room. The other titans stayed in the common room, waiting for their friends.

* * *

Aqualad turned the communicator off and walked gracefully down the hallway towards Bee's room. He found the silver metal door with 'Bumble Bee' written in black. He knocked twice.

"What!" Bee yelled from inside the room.

"It's me," Said Aqualad calmly. He heard rustling in the room then the door swished open. Bee came out in her signature striped suit with her hair in her famous buns. She leaned against the frame and crossed her arms, looking at Aqualad expectantly. "Starfire just called. They need us."

"What for?" She asked.

"Slade stole a mirror of Raven's. Apparently the mirror holds Raven's emotions and Slade has control over her technically," Aqualad replied. Bee's face contorted into concern and anger.

"When I see that masked jerk, I'm gonna beat his ass," Bee replied. She walked back into her room and grabbed her communicator and came back out. She opened it and pressed a black, triangular shaped button and Speedy and Mas y Menos came on.

"Hola. ¿Qué pasa?" Mas asked.

"We need to go back to Titans West," Bee stated. Speedy smiled after hearing that.

"Yes!" I'll meet you guys on the roof," He exclaimed. He started to walk away.

"Wait! It isn't for fun. Slade stole something important. He stole Raven's mirror," Bee said. Speedy had a confused look on his face.

"Que es tan importante sobre un espejo ?" Menos asked. Bee looked at him.

"Raven's emotions are in it, so Slade basically has her under control," Bee replied. All three nodded. "Grab whatever weapons you need and go to the jet," Bee waited for a chorus on nods, then closed the communicator. She looked at Aqualad and he nodded, his gelled-back hair staying put. Bee then nodded and the both ran for the roof.

Speedy searched his room for all his arrows and extra bows. He needed them greatly. Once he found the wood bows and the electrically charged arrows, he ran out of his messy red room and down the hall. He passed Mas y Menos's room and waited for them. They came out a few seconds later and all three left together. They arrived on the roof three minutes later and saw Aqualad pressing the giant green button. Once he pressed it, the roof's floor opened in the shape of an oval and a grey colored jet came out of the ground on a platform that pushed up. **(A.N. The jet looks just like the Titans West except it's grey.)** Once the platform clicked into the empty space, Aqualad let go of the button and sat in the back, which had the controls. Mas y Menos went to the sides and sat in their spots. Bee and Speedy both walked to Aqualad.

"That's my spot," Bee said. Aqualad shrugged. Bee crossed her arms. "Boy, don't make me kill you," Bee warned. Aqualad stared at her and shook his head. He got out and Bee jumped into the black cushioned seat. Aqualad went to the middle and sat in the seat. Mas mumbled something in Spanish that only Menos understood. They both started laughing and Aqualad glared at them. Once they saw his black-eyed glare, they shut up.

"Bee, can I drive please?" Speedy asked Bee. Bee looked at him and rolled her brown eyes.

"Why?"

"Cause I'll get us there faster," Speedy replied. Bee shook her head. "Please? Please? Please? Please? Please?" Speedy begged. Bee looked at the grey floor of the jet.

"I'm gonna regret this," She mumbled. She then hopped out of the spot and looked at Speedy. "Fine. Just don't kill us, or I'll beat you," She threatened. Speedy nodded and sat in the spot where Bee just was. Bee walked to the front and sat in the seat there. Once she was seated, all of them pressed a yellow button and the roof of the jet closed. They all placed their seat belts on and the headphones that came with every compartment, then they all waited for Speedy.

"Um, Bee, how do you work this?" Speedy asked sheepishly. He heard a groan.

"Press the red button," He did. The engine came to life. "Now pull the joy stick up," He did. The jet was able to move. "Now take the wheel and pull that towards you and up at the same time," He did as he was told and the jet lifted from the roof. "Now steer. To go higher, just lift the wheel up and to go lower just push it down. I think you know how to steer. I'll tell you how to land when we get closer," Bee explained. Speedy mumbled a yes and thank you then took off. He sliced through the air just as he did on his date with Raven. "Speedy! I thought I said NOT to kill us!" Bee exclaimed.

"Chill, Bee. We're gonna be fine," Speedy replied. He flew west.

* * *

They saw Titans Tower a few hours later. Speedy started to speed up; he needed to get there now.

"Ok Speedy, do you see a bar with a button on the top? It should be on your right," Bee said into the microphone.

"Yeah," He replied.

"Good. Now when I say to, pull that out. It will activate the wheels on the jet. Once you do that, you need to slow down and start to descend. Got it?" Bee asked. Speedy nodded, forgetting that Bee couldn't see him. "I said do you got it?"

"Yeah."

"Kay. Aqualad, call Sparky and tell him we'll be there in a few minutes," Aqualad mumbled a yes and did as he was told. "Ok Speedy, now!" Bee shouted, though Speedy didn't hear her. He had taken his headphones off. "Speedy! NOW!!" Still no answer, so Bee called his communicator. He answered. "NOW!" He nodded and pulled to bar out. He started to descend, but didn't slow down. "Speedy, you need to slo-," Bee started, but Speedy's communicator shut off. They came to Titans Tower and crashed onto the roof. The wheels broke from the impact and the jet slid on the metal with a screeching noise and sparks flying. **(A.N. If you have seen Star Wars Revenge of the Sith, then think of the beginning when Obi, Anakin, and the chancellor were in that giant spaceship and they crash landed on that runway strip.)** "Ahhhhhhhhhh!!" Bee, Aqualad, and Speedy yelled. Mas y Menos were to afraid to say anything. Luckily, the jet stopped just before it reached the edge. The roof of the jet opened and Mas y Menos came out and puked over the edge. They then got up shakily and trudged to the middle of the ruined roof. Bee and Aqualad came out after the speedy duo and walked to them scared out of their minds. Speedy jumped out of the jet with his right arm pumping in the air.

"That was…TOTALLY AWESOME!!" He yelled. "Let's do it again!!" Bee rolled her eyes and turned to the Titans West, minus Raven.

"I see Speedy drove," Cyborg said holding back laughter. Bee slapped him upside the head. "C'mon inside," She nodded and they all followed Cyborg and the gang inside.

"Where's Raven?"Speedy asked. He passed Beast Boy's door.

"In her room, probably meditating," Robin replied. Speedy nodded. "But I think you should leave-," Robin looked for Speedy and found him missing. "I'll be back," He started for the opposite direction, but a slender firm hand wrapped around his upper arm and he turned around and looked into Starfire's emerald eyes.

"C'mon Robin. I think they will be alright," Starfire stated and pulled Robin into the common room with the others.

* * *

Raven stared out of her window. She had just meditated for five hours, and she thought she deserved a break.

_Knock Knock_. Raven turned around and glared at her door. "I'm fine, Robin," She stated angrily, then remembered that her mirror was in the hands of a villain.

"I bet you are just fine, but I'm not Robin," Speedy said. Raven got up from the floor and walked quickly to the door. She opened it and pulled Speedy in then shut the door again. "I thought you didn't let people in your room," Speedy stated. Raven glared at him.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned.

"Wow, and here I thought you were gonna be excited that I was here," He mocked hurt. Raven sighed. "Any way, Starfire called us and told us about the whole Slade thing. I'm sorry he did that," He said. Raven nodded.

"It is not your fault. I should have hidden it better," Raven stated nonchalantly. Speedy shook his head.

"It isn't your fault," Speedy said. Raven looked at him with her face blank. He had a hard time reading it, but her eyes were a whole different story. They showed sadness, anger, worry, and uncertainty all wrapped in two violet orbs. Speedy took a step towards Raven as she looked back down. He placed a hand on her chin and waited for a response. When he got nothing, he lifted her face up and stared into her eyes that told so much. She tensed at his stare that she couldn't see, but when he didn't do anything, she relaxed. "Rae, it isn't your fault," He said firmly. Raven nodded. "Good," He let go of her and grasped her in a hug. She tensed up at the touch, but hugged him back. "We are going to find Slade. I promise."

* * *

**Sorry if the Spanish is a little off.**

**Ok "Hola. Que pasa" means 'Hello. What's up'**

**"Que es tan importante sombre un espejo?" means 'What's so important about a mirror?'**

**Please R&R!!! It'll make me happy!! Hope you enjoyed it!!**


	9. Authors note:sorry

**I'm really sorry to say this but I have decided to discontinue this story. I just fell out of love with it. Please don't kill me! I don't have much more to say so I'm sorry again!!**


	10. ITS BACK!

Kirei Tsuki: Woot! OK! Here's the deal people, ninjacat5 is letting me  
continue her story The Experiment! That way, you all can enjoy yourselves. As  
much as I hate doing stuff for people, here you go! PS what should brown raven  
be?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell is taking them so long!?" Robin paced the floor imagining a  
overly happy speedy and an uncomfortable Raven. "I am sure they are fine,  
Robin," Starfire crossed her arms and glared at the boy wonder, "they're old  
enough to take care of themselves without you acting like their parents."  
Everyone stared at the two angered heroes until Raven and Speedy came running  
into the room. "Guys , hey, we have an idea of how to reach Slade!" Speedy  
gasped. "Finally, what took you so long?!" "Back off Batboy!" "Womanizer!" "At  
least women come back for more!" "GUYS!!!" Terra interrupted, " Fighting won't  
solve anything! What were you two saying?" she said, turning her attention to  
Raven. She took a deep breathe, and let it out. "If I have enough power, I can  
teleport us all into my mind, which is where Slade is." "Eso es confuso!" Mas  
y Menos looked at each other. "But who shall watch the tower while we are at  
battle with Slade?" the orange-skinned girl questioned. "Leja nostros hacer  
lo! Leja nostros hacer lo!" they yelled zipping around Robin who sighed. "Only  
if some people stay to watch you guys." He looked at Speedy. " No way, bird  
boy, I'm going." Robin growled. "Aqualad and I will stay back with Cyborg to  
lead in case anything goes wrong. Right boys?" Bumblebee put her hands up on  
her hips and raised her chest so no one would defy her. "Sure, why not."  
both Cyborg and Aqualad sighed. "I don't wanna go through that again  
anyways." A pouting Cyborg sat on the couch.. "Bebe!" Mas y Menos  
laughed. "Everyone who is coming, come with me to my room!" Raven ran out  
of the room followed by the others.

-----

"You ready Rae?" Speedy said putting a hand on her shoulder. "Yeah.  
AZARATH METRION ZENTHOS!!!" In a flash of light the titans disappeared  
from the room leaving dust on the floor.

-----

"AAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" All of the Titans who went fell to the surface of a  
floating stone in Raven's mind, landing with an 'oof!' Everyone looked  
around at the red sky with stars, black dead trees, and greyish black rocks.  
" Aw dude! Not this place again!" Beastboy cried out, recieving a slap in  
the head by Terra. " Oh crap!" Raven said as the Titans followed her  
through a stone gate. They all burst out laughing at the pink grass, floating  
strawberries and yellow, sparkly sky. Raven growled in response when her happy  
, dressed in pink self popped out next to Starfire. "Oh my gosh! I like,  
totally am diggin' your outfit Star! Its like, sooooo amazing!"  
"Uhh...Raven, who is your friend whom looks just like you? In...pink?"  
Starfire questioned. "That would be Happy...my happy emotion...." Raven  
cringed. "Raven disliked Happy because it is an emotion that she is afraid to  
let loose around other homo sapiens." Intelligence answered, pushing her  
glasses up. "Ooo! Intelligence! Your robe matches the sky!" Happy cried,  
jumping and clapping her hands, and continued to braid Starfire's red hair.  
BURP!!!! " Yo, guys, we're out of sode, gotz anymore?" Disgusting asked,  
sticking her pinkie in her nose. "Oh dang." Raven muttered under her breath.  
Beastboy started laughing and high fived Disgusting, "Nice one!"

"Excuse me but, is there anyway you guys can help us find a certain man?"  
Robin interrupted. "OH! Is he your boyfriend?" Happy asked, " I'm sure he'll  
come back to you!" Happy smiled hugging Robin in assurence. Everyone started  
laughing. (minus raven) at picturing Robin and Slade together as a couple.  
"Yes, yes it is his boyfriend." Speedy grinned evily at Robin, who glared.  
"SPEEDY!?!?" All of the emotions yelled in unison. Everyone raised an eyebrow  
looking at Raven, who shrugged, eyebrow raised. "Looks like you're happy to  
see me." Speedy smirked, hugging Happy. "Aw! I totally am! There is, like,  
noooooooo freakin way I'm gonna let Seductive have you all to herself!" she  
giggled. "Seductive, eh?" Speedy grinned, causing Raven to glare. "Don't.  
Even. Think. About it." she growled, teeth clenched. "Ha ha. Chill Rae.  
Besides, I'm scared she'll rape me!" The titans started giggling and trying to  
stop chuckling. "Anyways, that man is not Robin's boyfriend. Slade is the bad  
man, Happy." Intelligence whispered. Happy's eyes got wide and she hid her  
face in Speedy's chest. "Not the Bad man....." Disgusting frowned, biting on  
her nails. "I take it Slade's already done some damage." Terra frowned. "The  
quicker we find him the sooner you guys can get out of my head." Raven growled  
walking through the next portal. "gotta go ladies!" Speedy ran after Raven.  
Before Robin could run of, Happy grabbed his cape. "Please, watch out for  
Anger."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------KT:  
What'd you guys think? Not bad huh? HELP ME DECIDE WHAT BROWN RAVEN SHOULD BE!  
--next chapter is in Speedy's POV!

Slade: Review! OR ELSE!  
KT: Nice threat...  
Slade: .....i'm going for some coffee ...  
KT: You do that...PEACE!


End file.
